Search for identity me
by Foxz.namikaze
Summary: Syok yang terlalu berat baginya menyebabkan dia hilang ingatan, dan hanya mengingat nama yg melekat pada dirinya. Lama dengan kekosongan memory otaknya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai assasins pemerintah bertujuan melindungi manusia tanpa mengetahui dua aliran darah pada tubuhnya
1. Chapter 1

Sumerry: Syok yang terlalu berat baginya menyebabkan dia hilang ingatan, dan hanya mengingat nama yg melekat pada dirinya. Lama dengan kekosongan memory otaknya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai assasins pemerintah bertujuan melindungi manusia tanpa mengetahui dua aliran darah pada tubuhnya,

warning:geje acak'kan dan amburadul

Normal

terlihat pemuda berurai kuning yang bergaya seperti beradalan yah kita sebut saja naruto namikaze yah dia sedang berjalan menuju kouh akdami yang akan menjdi sekeloh nya dan sedang mendengar kan music dengan handpohenya yang berwarna merah kini naruto yang tengah didepan gerbang kouh akademi mulai measuki dan disambut teriak kan siswi

'kyaaa dia keren dan tampan"ucap siswi yang mulai ricuh 

"kyaa dia meyayingi ketampanan kiba-kun"ucap Semua Siswi tersebut ,naruto yang melihat itupun Cuma acuh akan kelakuan siswi-siswi tersebut.

'lebih baik aku kerung kepala sekolah dari pada disini liahat tatapan penuh nafsu oleh siswi-siswi dsini membuat ku takut" batin naruto yang aga merinding karena akan tatapan yang berkata(kau akan kumakan segera mungkuin)sontak membuat naruto memumcat dan mulai melangkah pergi ke ruang kepalapa sekolah ,naruto yang tengah berkalan yang hendak berbelok akan tetapi bertabrakan dengan siswi.

BRUUK'' 

Itaiii" ucap mereka berdua kini telihat naruto yang menindih seorang siswi yang bermabut drak blue naruto yang melihat itupun memanas karena wajah naruto tingal beberapa senti lagi dekat sama siswi tersebut ,naruto yang sadar dan buru-buru bangkit. 

gomen"ucap naruto sambil menunduk karena malu.

ara ara tidak apa um-"jawab akeno, naruto yang mengerti dan ulai memperkenalkan diri nya.

um perkenalkan saya naruto namikaze salam kenal saya murid baru"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum, akeno yang melihat itupun terpana dan meperkenalkan diri nya juga

salam kenal juga namikaze-kun saya akeno himejima"balas akeno sambil tersenyum ,naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum dan minta maaf sekali lagi.

sekalilagi maaf akeno-san saya sudah menbarak anda"ucap naruto ke akeno ,akeno yang mendengar itupun cuma tersenyum

ara ara tidak apa apa namikaze-kun "jawab akeno masih dengan senyuman nya,naruto tersadar akan dia mau pergi keruangan kepala sekolah mulai pamit ke akeno.

ah saya permisi dulu akeno-san mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu "ucap naruto sambil mulai melangkah pergi

ah iya silakan namikaze-kun sampai jumpa lagi "jawab akeno,naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan membalas ucapan akeno.

iya sampai jumpa lagi juga akeno-chan jaa"ucap naruto sukses membuat akeno bulsing  
"apa dia memangil ku pake suffix-chan "batin akeno yang mulai sadar dari lamunan nya dan mebalas ucapan naruto.

jaa juga naruto-kun "ucap akeno dan mulai melangkah pergi dari situ dengan wajah ceria

Pov Naruto 

"Ah dia begitu cantik apa lagi pas wajah nya memerah terlihat kawaii "batin naruto dan sadar dari lamunan nya , tak terasa pintu kepala sekolah sudah didepan nya mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut.

tok,tok,tok

masuk "ucap kepala sekolah tersebut 

Cklek

dan naruto melangkah masuk dan terlihat kepala sekolah yang sedang tersenyum ke arah nya mulai dan mulai memperkenalkan diri ke kepala sekolah tersebut.

saya naruto namikaze murid pindahan dari amerika "ucap naruto kekepala sekolah tersebut

ah iyah naruto-san kelas anda di 3b dan anda boleh pergi karena sebentar lagi masuk"ucap kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum

ah iyah saya permisi dulu pak kepala sekolah dan terimakasih"jawab naruto dan pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah tersebut dan mulai berjalan menuju kekelas yang diberi tahu kepala sekolah tadi.

pov akeno

terlihat akeno yang melamun dengan tersenyum tersenyum terus ya karena dia masih teringat akan kejadian sama pemuda yang tidak sengaja telah merebut hati nya .

naruto yah semoga saja bias sekelas sama dia "batin akeno dan tampa disadari kalau doa nya tersebut akan lamunan akeno harus berhenti karena suara ketukan di kelas naruto. 

Normal

tok,tok,tok

masuk "ucap guru tersebut

ckelek

saya namikaze naruto murid pindahan dari amerika sensei" ucap naruto yane meperkenalkan diri kea rah guru tersebut. 

ah namikaze-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri anda"ucap guru tersebut

ha'i sensei"jawab naruo sambil berjalan didepan semua siswa dan siswi dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

nama saya namikaze naruto saya pindahan dari amerika jadi mohon bantuan buat kedepan nya "ucap nartuo sambil tersenyum sukses membuat semua oang morena.

kyaaa diatampan"teriak siswi

kyaa naruto-kun apa kamu sudah punya pacar"teriak siswi

kyaa naruto-kun jadilah pacar ku "teriak siswi tersebut membuat naruto sewtdrop.

DIAM"ucap guru tersebut membuat semua teriakan fans gri dadakanl naruto terdiam ,karena sudah cukup tenang guru tersebut mulai meyuruh naruto duduk naruto yang sudah ditentukan kepala sekolah

nah namikaze-san silahkan duduk di sebelah rias gremory silahkan angkat tangan"ucap guru tersebut

pov rias

wah senyuman nya menawan dan juga tampan ,naruto-kun kamu sudah merebut hatiku"batin rias gremory  
rias yang masih melamun pun tersentak nama nya di pangil dan mengangkat tangan nya 

naruto milahat itu pun berjalan dan duduk disamping rias dan rais memperkenalkan diridan berbincang bincang dengan naruto tapi tapa disadari naruto dan rias akeno melihat mereka dengan tampang cemburu

ara ara sepertinya ada saingan aku tidak akan kalah dari mu bucho"batin akeno yang ceburu liat kedekatan rias dan naruto

skip time aja( tingalin orang yang lagi di asamara cinta hahahaha #plak)

-Di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib-

bocho kita diberi tugas membasmi iblis liar"ucap akeno

baik lah para budak ku ayo kita basmi iblis liar tersebut sesuai permintaan dan terutama kau isse biar tau cara kerja iblis dan evil pieces "ucap rias

baik bucoh"jawab isse (disini isse sudah direkanasikan jadi budak rias)

baiklah akeno siapkan teleport "printah rias

ara ara siap bucho"jawab akeno dan mulai membuat lingkaran sihir dan mulai pergi

Noramal

terlihat lingkaran sihir berlambang gremory dan muncul kelompok rias

nah isse dan perhatikan cara iblis berkerja memburu iblis liar "ucap rias

baik bucho um ano bucho iblis liar itu apa"taya isse ke rias  
pertayaan bagus isse iblis liar itu yang menghianati tuan nya dengan cara membunuh tuan nya dan mulai meyerang manusi kau mengerti isse"jelas rias ke isse .

mengerti bucho "jawab isse .rias yang mendengar itu tersenyum

nah kalau begitu ay-"ucap rias terpotong karena terdengar suara triakan dengan nada cempreng

oy iblis liar keuar kalaian semua aku tidak mau masuk ,karena bau busuk seperti sampah dan didalam nya juga banyak sampah seperti kalaian" ucap naruto denan nada mengejek

gerr sialan kau manusia rendahan teman teman teman ayo kita bunuh manusia rendahan tersebut "jawab pemimpin iblis liar tersebut

haha ayo kita mulai pesta nya "ucap naruto sambil mengambil pedang red quen dari pungung nya

baik lah bersiap kalian iblis "grum grum grum dan swus cras cars cras cras "

pov kelompok rias

terdengar suara laju motor dan bunyi tebasan

ayo semua nya cepat kita kesana "ucap rias yang mulaai mempercepat jalan nya

hai boucoh"balas mereka semua nya yang mempercepat langkah mereka juga

-Normal-

terlihat sekarang darah dimana dan tumpkan 15 iblis liar yang bertumpukan meyerupai gunung terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menuduki di atas mayat tersebut sambil memkan cup ramen instan dan membuat kelompok geromry terkejut adalah pemuda yang diatas tumpukan mayat iblis liar

"naruto/kun/senpai"kaget mereka semua karena melihat naruto ,

naruto yang merasa namanya dipangil mulai melihat kearah suara tersebut i dan melihat siapa yang memangil nya dan membuat nya terkejut adalah orang yang dikenalinya.

"eh kalian sedang apa disni "Tanya naruto masih dengan terkejut nya

seharus nya kami yang bertaya padamu naruto-kun apa yang kamu lakukan disini"jawab rias walaupun dia engerti karena seperti naruto yang mengabisi iblis liar tersebut Cuma dia heran gimana bias naruto enghabis iblis liar ini kan dia manusia.

yah bias dilihat sekarang aku membasmi iblis yang meyerang manusi dan kalian ngapain disini"Tanya naruto sambil masih meyeruput ramen nya,semua orang yang mendengar itupun terkejut atas ucap enteng naruto .

dia mengerikan dan sadis "batin kiba/isse/keneko, karena terlihat tumpukan mayat iblis liar yang sudah tidak berbentuk

ara ara kami juga ditugaskan membasmi iblis liar naruto-kun tapi sudah dibantai sama naruto-kun"jawab akeno sambil dengan nada mengoda

oh maaf yah kalau gitu dan aku harus pergi dulu "ucap naruto yang mulai turun dari ttumpukan mayat tersebut dan memula kearah pedang red queen yang menancap salah satu ditubuh iblis liar dan naruto memegang pedang nya dan mulai meletakan dipungung nya.

"kalau gitu aku pergi dulu jaa"ucap naruto yang telah pergi meningalkan kelompok rias .

semua orang yang elihat naruto Cuma penasaran siapa sebanar nya dia

siapa sebenar nya kau naruto namikze dan mahluk apa kamu , aku harus mencari tau"batin rias tersadar dari lamunan nya mulai meyeruh kelompok nya untuk pulang.

baik lah kita pulang akeno besok kita udang naruto ke klub kita "ucap rias di jawab angukan semua nya

hai boucoh"ucap akeno dan membuat lingkran sihir dan semua orang klub penelitian ilmu gaib pergi eningal kan tepat tersebut.

TBC:maaf kalau salah kata-kata ditabah cerita yang berantkan dan silakan keritik cerita kalau mau bertaya atu apa silahkan di reviews nya kalau kurang memuaskan mohon maaf atas kesalahaan saya dan tungu capter selanjutnya .


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2 

Summery: : Syok yang terlalu berat baginya menyebabkan dia hilang ingatan, dan hanya mengingat nama yg melekat pada dirinya. Lama dengan kekosongan memory otaknya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai assasins pemerintah bertujuan melindungi manusia tanpa mengetahui dua aliran darah pada tubuhnya

**Normal **

Ah aku lapar pengen makan ramen "ucap naruto dengan nada malas yang tiduran di bangku kelas

rias dan akeno sontak meyeringai pas mendengar ucapan naruto "ne naruto-kun kalau kau mau ramen kau bias ke ruang klub kami " sambil tersenyum ke arah naruto ,naruto yang mendengar itupun menjawab.

beneran rias-chan "ucap naruto dengan mata yang berbinar akeno yang melihat kelakuan naruto pun terkekeh gelid an menjawab

ara ara beneran naruto-kun " dengan nada mengoda naruto

kalau gitu sekarang aja kita pergi akeno-chan rias-chan" sambil menarik tangan merka berdua membuat mereka terkejut dan memerah dan prig ke ruang ruang klub.

kyaahh liat itu naruto-kun mengandeng akeno ne sama dan rias ne sama "

kyaahh pupus sudah aku menjadi kekasih nauto-kun" -siswi

yah itulah triak siswi-siswi yang dilewati naruto 

**Ditempat Diruang penelitian ilmu gaib**

nah rias-chan akeno-chan mana janji kalian "ucap naruto saimbil tiduran di atas sofa dengan tidak sopan nya (emang tempat puya nenek moyang nya apa) isse yang melihat itupun geram

oy naruto-senpai kau seharus nya duduk dengan sopan 'ucap isse

rias yang melihat kelakuan naruto yang seenak nya Cuma menghela nafas dan berucap.

sudah lah isee biarkan saja sesuka hati naruto-kun" sambil tersenyum kea rah isse dan mulai bertaya kea rah naruto.

"ne naruto-kun aku akan memberikan ramen mu kalau kau menjawab pertayaan ku dan memenuhi permintaan ku"ucap rias ke arah naruto .naruto yang mendengar itupun tidak ambil pusing lansung meyetujui saja.

"yah baiklah apa yang kau mau pertayakan rias-chan "tanya naruto dengan nada malas akeno yang melihat itupun bergumam.

"ara ara ara "gumam akeno berjalan kea rah naruto dan ikut berbaring di atas tubuh naruto dan mendarkan kepala nya didada bidang naruto ,naruto melihat itupun memeluk akeno dengan romantic nya ,sontak membuat semua orang tersebut melongo terutaama rias dan isse yang kesal .

kau sialan apa yang kau buat akeno-senpai jadi bigini"ucap isse dengan emosi naruto yang melihat isse yang iri pun meyeringai dan mululai mendekat kan majaah akeno kerah naruto dan.

CUP

dan terjadi lah ciuman yang begitu lembut dan romantic dan membuat semua orang disitu kaget ciuaman naruto dan akeno yang saling menyisap slivila dan cukup lama hinga melepas kan ciuman itu karena ke butuh pasokan udara dan naruto melihat ke arah isse dan meyeringai ,isse yang melihat itupun lansung.

UWAAA"teriak isse menangis ala anime dan berguling guling membuat semua orang swetdrop,naruto yang melihat itupun lanusng ketawa keras.

hahahahah "ketawa naruto sambil berguling guling tampa disadari senghinga membuat akeno terjatuh dan naruto lansung meresakan firasat buruk dari belakang senghinga mengentikan tawa nya dan gerak patah pata terlihat akeno dan rias dalam mode drak nya membuat nyali naruto ciut.

ne akeno-chan rias-chan ada apa dengan kalian"ucap naruto dengan nada terbata

kami tidak apa-apa N,A,R,T,U,O,-K,U,N"sambil tersenyum kerah naruto dengan nada penekanan kata(naruto)terlihat akeno dikelilingi kilatan listrik di sekujur tubuh nya dan rias dominic powe yang mengelilingi tubuh nya

Glek ,.."batin naruto dan mereka lansung mernejang naruto "huwaaa'triak naruto yang diseret oleh akeno dan rias kekamar rias.

"ampun rias-chan akeno-chan uwaaa"yah itulah terikan memilukan dari naruto namikaze ,sedangkan kiba dan koneko Cuma bias swpdrop berat melihat tingakah naruto

**skip** ajah

nah kembali lagi kita bertaya sebenar nya siapa dirimu naruto-kun dank au dipihak faksi mana"tanya rias dengan nada serius tapi masih terlihat seburat merah di kedua ppipi nya naruto yang melihat rias Cuma tertuduk lesu dan menjawab

aku Cuma manusia biasa dengan kekuatan apalah dan aku tidak di pihak faksi dari mana pun "balas naruto dengan nada lesu

ara ara apa kamu pemilik sacred gear naruto-kun "ucap akeno sambil masih tersenyum dan telihat wajah nya yang memereah sama seperti rias ,

tidak aku tidak memliki sacred gear"jawab naruto dengan wajah yang lesu masi tertunduk,kiba yang heran dengan naruto kenapa dia menjawab dengan wajah yang ditundukan dan bertaya. 

Ne naruto-senpai kenapa anda menjawa dengan wajah tertunduk"tanya kiba ke naruto,naruto yang mendengar itupun menjawab

karena lihat wajah ku"ucap naruto sontak membuat rias dan akeno wajah mereka seperti kepting rebus yang mau tau kenapa karena terlihat kissmark yang memenuhi leher naruto 

Kibu akeno yang melihat itupun Cuma melongo" sedanggkana ise pasti sudah tau

TERKUTUK KAU MANUSI TAMPAN DAN KEREN "isse yang menyupahi naruto rias dan akeno yang mendengar itupun sewdrop akut .

nah naruto –kun apakah kamu mau separing dengan para budak ku "ucap rias ke arah naruto karena dia penasaran terhadap kekuatan naruto ,naruto mendengar itupun Cuma menjawab.

baik lah demi ramen "ucap naruto sambil mengankat satu kaki nya di meja dan berfose ala ombak dibelakang nya ,semua orang yang melihat itupun swpdrop akut atas kelakuan naruto

baik lah kita pergi ke lapangan ,akeno siapkan sihir rias

hai boucoh"ucap akeno 

**Ditengah lapangan**

nah rias siapa yang akan jadi lawan ku "tnaya naruto kea rah rias ,rias mendengar itupun membalas

kiba yang akan melawan mu naruto kun"ucap rias naruto yang mendengar itupun menatap bosan 

Ne rias bias suruh semua budak mu saja melawan ku biar cepat selesai biar aku cepat memakan makanan dewa"ucap naruto dengan mata berbinar binar.

semua orang yang mendengar itupun melongo dan sewdrop atas ucapan naruto

ya sudah isse koneko kiba kalian maju melawan naruto "ucap rias,semua orang memper siapkan kuda kuda sedangan naruto dia Cuma mendengar kan music dengan handphonenya

,sedengan semua orang yang melihat itu melongo atas kelakuan naruto .  
kiba kokeko-chan ayo kita serang dia "ucap isse,isse yang sudah siap dengan boster gear nya dan

[boost,boost,boost,boost,]

memulai meyrang naruto dengan boster gear nya akan tetapi naruto sudah di balakang ise dan kenoko yang milhat itupun mulai terbang hendak memukul wajah naruto namun alangkah salah nya yang melaikan yang kena kepala isse hinga

Duakkk,,,,BLARR

mebuat isse telepar jauh sedangkan naruto masih menunduk ,kiba yang melihat itupun mulai meyerang naruto dengan pedang nya namun sebelum pedang itu mengani naruto ,naruto sudah dibelakang kiba sambil menodongkan dua pistol berwarna itam dan putih yang bernama ivory dan enboy yang mengarah ke kiba dan koneko

nah kiba-san koneko-chan perkenlkan ini ivory dan enboy nah rias-chan sebaik nya ini dihentikan karena aku sudah lapar "ucap naruto sambil menyimpan ivory dan enboy akan kekagetan rias mulai mebalas ucapan naruti

ah iyah naruto-kun cukup semua ayo kita kembali sampe disini saja latihan nya "jawab rias dan mulai pergi keruang penelitian ilmu gaib yang di ikuti naruto dan juga ssei yang di papah sama kiba yang pinsan akan kena pukulan keneko dan pergi meningal lapangan tersebut

TO BE CONTINUE….

A/N:hahahha terimakasih atas saran nya dan dan gomen saya usaha kan akan lebih baik akan kata kata nya dan terimakasih reviews nya 


End file.
